


Dirty Pool

by Michel_Smutstradamus, TimedWatcher



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michel_Smutstradamus/pseuds/Michel_Smutstradamus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimedWatcher/pseuds/TimedWatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pool time fun is nearly ruined when Rhonda and her new boytoy are caught by Phoebe, but Rhonda knows how to make lemon into lemonade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Pool

"You can come out now, loverboy." Setting this all up was a pain to say the least, but it would all be worth it in the end. P.S. 118 had setup a swimming programming at the local city pool. They had an hour per week for each class when the pool wasn't open to the general public. A few kids drown at a local lake and now they could afford to teach them to swim?

He emerged from the shower stall, swiping the hanging plastic to the side effortlessly. Following a set of lines just above his head, he made his way to the locker room... where she was standing.

Rhonda Lloyd. Standing as prim and proper as anybody could in that blue and white one piece that the school would give you if they deemed yours a little too risque (and boy had Rhonda’s red strapless bikini been too risque. It had appeared to cling to her for dear life). Still, as a "screw you" for not allowing her to wear what she wanted, she ordered a size smaller.

She easily towered over him with those model like aesthetics as he strode over to her. He smiled as he stared over certain parts where her tight, taut body was still easy to make out through the blue fabric. "You even know how to make peasants clothing look like it belongs to royalty..." He whispered breathlessly up to her, before wrapping his arms around her waist.

Rhonda slithered her arms against his shoulders, before wrapping them together behind his head. "A princess is only as good as her court..." She whispered back, before he eventually found himself in a strong lip lock with her. He pressed into the soft of her lower back, his hands squeezing and clawing at the slicked wet polyester that clung to her body. Kissing Rhonda was like nothing else - it was as if she had a secret disdain for him, but she did it anyway. Like an obligation. So it came off as harsh and rough, rather than something truly passionate. He didn't mind though, her lips were still soft to the touch.

They finally broke away for air, his body stirring and still high off her kiss and the smell of chlorine. "Come on." He said with a jerk of his head as he took her hand. "We can do this in one of the shower stalls..." but there was a force greater than he holding him back: Rhonda wanting something

And what she wanted, she got.

"Oh no. We're not doing it in one of those filthy shower stalls... we're doing it here." Rhonda made it quite clear in that attempted uppercrust accent of hers. His mouth formed a 'what!?'. Had she swallowed some chlorine? He didn't exactly have the fortitude to say no to Rhonda. Her hands traced his face as he bit his tongue. There weren't a lot of girls in Rhonda's class, but it just took one for them to get caught. "It'll be quick. Trust me. You won't even need to take this off." She said snapping the neckline of her tight outfit. Her eyelids lowered first and then her head followed, looking right below her flat stomach with a sly smirk. He didn't have to look hard to see what she was smilling about. His jaw nearly dropped as he saw the indents of her pussy lips perforated the material as she spread them beneath her fingers.

Any and all inhibitions in him slipped away as they both melted together to the floor beneath their feet. 

She sucked his face in again, this time for a sloppier kiss than before. As his hands roamed over her chest, those bumps of hers feeling even fuller as the dampness suctioned them up, before his thumbs found those narrow points that begged to be teased. His own body meanwhile was thrusting between her thighs, begging for relief. She saw his desperation and let out a laugh that was almost condescending. At that moment he didn't care. He wanted to slam into the girl under him, no matter the consequences.

"Is THIS what you're looking for?" She asked in a voice of mock innocence. Her fingers playfully too hold of the slick fabric between her legs and made way for him. Rhonda's young sex was open and inviting beyond belief. He wasted no time. With one hand on her hip and her legs raised on either side, he guided his cock into her opening. "Please be gentle with my pussy, I don't do this very often" Rhonda whispered coyly with a flutter of her lashes. He knew what the slut wanted. She wanted it in public and she wanted it HARD. He took both of her hips and forced half his length into her unbelievably tight opening. She let out a whimper that resonated throughout the changing room. "Not so fast-" Her sentence trailed off as he impaled her completely with his hard member.

"Oops." The little rich girl under him was no virgin but boy did her pussy feel like heaven. He relished in how tight it was while Rhonda struggled to find her breath, as she laid under him in her slutty swimsuit, her nipples hard and obvious against the otherwise flat front. Those nipples were the only thing that gave away her perfect rich schoolgirl image as he looked at her. That and the cock buried deep where her one piece bottom should be. 

He wanted more. He would make this girl his and make this prim and proper hussie capitulate to his every desire. Rhonda let out a gasp as he slowly pulled out halfway and sank back in. Her legs shook as he spent a few moments warming her up in that way. She would bite his head off later if he stopped there though. He leaned forward and pinched each of her nipples. Her breath drew sharp "Ohhhh you naughty boy.." she said as her eyes rolled back. He gave them a hard twist to seal the deal. "Ahhhh!" she moaned loudly. Rhonda didn't have a chance to recover as he quickly placed his hands on the tiled floor and pulled his cock most of the way out before slamming it back home deep into Rhonda preteen pussy. All she could do was breathe out little "Oh my god"'s as he quickly and ruthlessly assaulted her lovely cunt.

"Someone's coming." He agreed. He was... oh wait.

Rhonda plastered her face with her pampered hands, covering her mouth as her eyes hit the back of her head, not out of ectasy, but out of fear, as the pitter patter of wet feet hit the tiled floor leading to the locker room, so did theres. "Is anyone in here?" Came the voice, both their bodies now stuck to the wall near the showers, his body still enraptured in the lovely lacey inner walls of the young socialite, the sensations too damning and he couldn't bear it any longer, as he gave a quick thrust of hormonal glee and ignorance, her fists clutched to her chest with a gasp, and with his hand reacting on as much instincts as the rest of him to seal her lips, he knew he had avoided disaster.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Came the voice again, this time closer and embarrassed. He looked down to see a young asian girl with goggles strapped to her eyes and a swim cap, trying really hard to look away.

"Phoebe!" Shouted his partner in crime, as she undocked from the boy, leaving him rather deflated. Pulling up his shorts, he kept close behind his love muffin of rage, hoping she wouldn't kill the young girl, cause she was kind of cute. Rhonda grabbed a hold of the fleeing girl in a display of speed that shocked even him -- when she was pissed, she was pissed. "You and Helga are always getting into my business, and I'm sick of it!"

"R-Rhonda, please... you're hurting me..."

Rhonda jerked her, forcing them face to face. "Well good! My boyfriend didn't get to cum, and I quite enjoy it when he does. It's disgusting, it's messy and sometimes I get him to do it in his own hand instead of in me, but he deserves better, Pheobe... and anyone along for the ride with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd - deserves the best, so I want to give you the best, Pheobe, as a token of my appreciation for the little people, I present to you" Snapping her fingers, he drew closer, his hardness still not having fully dissipated, she pulled down his shorts in one swift motion, and with a hand wave across it like it was on a showcase special, displaying his cock. "Isn't it just so big?"

Pheobe stared at the manhood surprise, causing her to double her efforts and strain even harder to get away. "Rhonda please! I didn't mean it! I just heard some noise and was drawn to it!" 

"Curiosity and cats, little Phoebe." He chimed in. Rhonda was his peach, but gifts from her were to be cherished, even if they were flesh and blood. "It's nothing personal, but I have to agree with my lovely Rhonda. Just like how I enjoy my perks of associating with my mistress, you should endure the downfalls of who you associate with."

“But I just, I can’t! Please! I Won’t tell anyone I..” Phoebe continued to plead but he noticed she had stopped her struggles. In fact her eyes were open wide now as they stared at his cock only inches away from her innocent prescription goggles.

“Surely you’re not that much of a prude, Phoebe.. Tell me the truth." Rhonda paused, her fingers tracing along his stomach, before finishing with a slight jerk of her boytoy's tool, before raising it slightly, her wrist bending in a way that seemed like she could barely support its weight "Is that not the most gorgeous dick you’ve ever laid your eyes on?”

“Rhonda! I don’t know.. I mean. I suppose..”

She turned to him while still holding the short Asian girl tight. “And don’t you think she’s pretty?” his princess asked him with a wink.

“Of course. I think she’s cute.” he answered. Phoebe looked down at floor as her face turned bright scarlet.

“That’s settled then. Phoebe you have a job to do. Make my boyfriend cum” she stated like it was the most casual thing in the world.

“What? No I can’t do THAT!” She started to stand but Rhonda pushed her back down.

“It’s quite simple Phoebe. I’ll help you if you’re such an amateur.” The girl in charge took Phoebe’s hand with confidence and boldly placed it on his semi hard member. Her small hand was soft and unsure. 

“..It’s so warm.” the straight A student whispered to herself as the redness in her face slowly began to fade. His cock started to grow again as Phoebe’s forced hand gripped him a bit tighter. Her mouth hung open in surprise as took notice of the member growing thicker and longer right before her eyes. Rhonda began to move Phoebe’s hand back and forth gently causing him to move his hips forward. Phoebe, now mesmerized and cross eyed while gazing at his hardening cock almost touching her face, turned red once more.

“Are they.. um.. All this big?” She asked Rhonda with no small embarrassment. Rhonda guided Phoebe into stroking him in earnest now from base to tip. Phoebe didn’t protest and in fact he could feel her beginning to stroke in earnest with her own enthusiasm.

“Not at all Phoebe. You should feel lucky I’m sharing this particular one with you. Not that you aren’t doing good work yourself. Isn’t she darling?” She asked him while finally letting go of Phoebe.

“She’s great of course. A true natural.” He gave her a smile not wanting her to stop.

She smiled in return and her lashes fluttered in one of the cutest way imaginable. Phoebe stroked him with a perfect cock hardening grip. He let out a moan as the shy bookworm put even more of her clever mind to pleasuring his length.

“Maybe if I used both hands I could..” she said quietly as she placed her other hand onto his shaft and began to pleasure him even more than before though she still couldn’t hope to cover his entire length. He let out a moan as she continued her first wonderful foray into sex with him as her lucky subject.

“Please don’t stop..” He encouraged her knowing that she would appreciate it. She let out a giggle and focused all her attention on the large meat she pleasured and stared at longingly.

Rhonda sat down behind Phoebe and lovingly placed her arms around her. Phoebe didn’t stop with him though she slowed down remembering how she had found herself there.

“Phoebe.. You’re doing so well..” Rhonda’s last word trailed off into a whisper. Every syllable was coated with the sweetest of honey as she continued. “So smart and so pretty. You know you really should join us more often. Phoebe.” The asian girl let out a low moan as her dainty hands continued to make love to his now throbbing cock. Rhonda with the grace and seduction of the most practiced temptress began to sensually explore the innocent girl’s arms and torso with gentle but deliberate hands. 

Phoebe continued to pump his cock much to his pleasure, now in an almost dreamlike rhythm. Her eyes were glazed over and her breathing grew heavier as Rhonda traced her body and lit deep inside her a yearning, an unfamiliar fire that she needed to know and sustain. “We could have so much fun together..” Rhonda teased her knowing exactly how to get what she wanted. Her hands stopped as they gave a firm squeeze to her youthful mounds through her one piece bathing suit. Phoebe half gasped as her eyes closed and and she let out a moan louder than before. Rhonda began to circle her fingers around the Asian girl’s sensitive nipples. “Don’t stop stroking that cock Phoebe. You’re doing so very well..” she whispered.

Phoebe now had his cock fully under her control. She stared at the head of his large member as she repeatedly moved her hand back and forth with her lips only a few inches away. He had to have her mouth. He moved his hips forward. Her eyes opened wide and she leaned back but eventually his cock met her lips. After a moment of surprise, she gave his head a gentle kiss and continued to stroke his shaft slowly.

“Open your mouth Phoebe.. I promise you there’s nothing like the taste of a nice big cock in your mouth” Rhonda cooed in her ear while continuing to play with young girl’s impossibly hard nipples.

Her two hands full of his cock, he saw her slowly move her lips close once more. She kissed it carefully once more with her eyes closed. It was a precious sight as her lips began to open. He gave out a deep moan as her mouth gradually engulfed his cockhead and some of his shaft. She gave him a lick and his entire shaft spasmed. Sensing this she gave another. And another. 

“Phoebe. Please. More” he pleaded of her. She responded by taking in even more of his rock hard cock as she began to massage his entire cockhead with her youthful tongue. Rhonda loved seeing her find pleasure in their dirty affairs. As her Phoebe explored the pleasure of oral sex Rhonda took one finger away from her nipple and began to slowly and seductively feel up the girls legs. She felt her stomach and then her blissfully smooth naked outer thighs before slowly tracing her way back the inside of her legs, doing this several times as Phoebe did her best to use her wet mouth and willing tongue to bring moans of pleasure out of her boyfriend. Rhonda teased her this way until the time had come. She placed her index finger between her the asian girls legs and began to circle lightly over her girlhood. Rhonda slowly added more pleasure until a sharp gasped escaped Phoebe’s cock filled mouth. The rich girl giggled uncharacteristically. “You’re a dirty girl deep down aren’t you Phoebe? Not to worry, it’s a well known fact that even the highest princess can find pleasure in the most vile debauchery.” She applied more pressure to Phoebe’s most sensitive area, causing her to shudder and let out an even more desperate moan.

As Rhonda continued to assault Phoebe’s most private places, her boyfriend couldn’t help but feel a little left out. Phoebe now only held the head of his cock in her small Asian mouth and he was anxious to fill her completely with his large shaft. He placed his hands behind the back of her hand and shoved more than half of his cock into her mouth. Her eyes instantly grew huge at the sudden intrusion. She began to push away but he held her firmly.

“Shhhhhh. Phoebe? You can do it. You owe me remember?” Rhonda reassured her. She was now pinching and twisting her nipple while rubbing right over her sensitive clit. Phoebe instantly gave up resisting as her body betrayed her. “Now. Be a sweet little slut and take that cock in your mouth and suck until I tell you to stop.” Rhonda’s tone lost some veneer but surprisingly Phoebe only bucked into her fingers and let out her most lusftul moan yet. He started thrusting into her mouth again as Rhonda obliged her by digging her finger deeper against her clit and twisting her stiff nipple. Rhonda laughed. “Don’t tell me you take pleasure in being called a slut Phoebe. Are you a slut per chance? Or maybe you just like being treated like one” Phoebe shook her head but her body betrayed her. Her entire face turned red and her hips yearned more than ever for Rhonda’s fingers.

He stopped thrusting for a second. “Rhonda look at her. Dumb bitch is still sucking” It was true. Despite Phoebe being to the point of tears they all quickly noticed that the Asian girl was still bobbing her head back and forth to take in more of his cock. They both laughed at her abandoning any facade of decency. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He might have taken pity on her had the she not still been moaning from Rhonda’s relentless assault on her sexually naive body.

“Stupid worthless slut” he said as he slammed his entire length into the small girl’s mouth. He could hear her choking as he held the back of her head and continued to thrust into her again and again.

Rhonda was overjoyed. Her boyfriend was using Phoebe’s mouth like a cheap fucktoy and she absolutely loved it. The squelching noises as he thrust in and out the tiny asian girl were music to her ears. “This is what you’ve always wanted isn’t it Phoebe? You want to be treated like a common whore. You want to be a dirty filthy slut for everyone to use don’t you? Well don’t you worry. We have way of dealing with a depraved girl like you.” Rhonda took the bottom of the smart girls swimsuit and moved it aside to expose Phoebe’s tight little girlhood. “You think you could fit that thing in here?” she asked him while gesturing at her modest hairless pussy.

“I’ll make it fit. It’ll be worth it if it’s half as good as her mouth.” he responded while he slammed into Phoebe’s small mouth again and again. She grunted for them to stop but was in no position to stop the abuse on her body.

“OH MY GOD IS SHE TIGHT.” Rhonda said excitedly as she inserted a finger into her. Suddenly she had a look of surprise on her face. Her faced curled into a devious smile. “You’re soaking Phoebe. You’re getting off on this aren’t ya? I underestimated you.” Rhonda inserted another finger into Phoebe and began to fingerfuck her classmate. Phoebe was crying now. Her mouth was being roughly fucked by a huge cock while her virgin pussy was being thrust into violently. She hurt but at the same time she couldn’t quite place a heat growing inside her, more strongly than before..

“Slut is sucking again. Alright that’s more like it you asian bimbo” he said as he felt her mouth swallow his cock with renewed vigor. “SHE’S SUCKING HARDER. THE STUPID BITCH LIKES IT. I’ll give you what you need you cock hungry slut.”. He grabbed the back of her head and took out all his shaft but the head before slamming his entire length back into the young girl. He pistoned himself in and out with wild abandon while Phoebe only seemed to take his cock with greater urgency.

Rhonda continued to thrust her fingers deeper into Phoebe’s virgin honeypot. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were so fun Phoebe? Who knew you would turn out to be such a whore?” At that she could see Phoebe’s girlhood press itself against her fingers. She took them out to look at how completely her juices had covered them. “Oh Phoebe you’re such an insatiable slut. You want that cum in down your throat real bad don’t you?” Phoebe offered the limited nod she could offer. "What's that Phoebe? I didn't hear you." The cocksucking asian girl mumbled a yes on his cock, forcing her to cough with a gag. "Sorry hun, I guess Phoebe doesn't want your seed..." Her eyes squinted as she gagged, pulling herself away from the dick she thought she deserved, this time, clasping her hands around his cock while looking up to him with desperate, cloudy eyes.

"I want it. Please."

Rhonda was pleased as punch to hear that, scooching her away up next to Phoebe's side, fingers still in toe. "You're gonna love this. Just watch." Phoebe's hands slipped away, as his hand took control, his other taking hold of Phoebe. She watched him work the muscle, as he subtlely slipped off her swim gear. As he took off her goggles, Phoebe weakly tried to reach for them before Rhonda pawed her hands away. "Believe me, it feels so much better without protection." Rhonda licked her lips as she looked up to her lover, he gave a sly smirk in return. That's when her fingers went into overdrive, as she really gave the young cunt a working over. Rhonda loved the sound of those juicy shlicks, as it reminded her of a time before boys did this for her. It wasn't the only sound that amused her, as she listened intently to the rapidly beating heart within her small chest, her breath starting to get heavy as her mouth gawked open, watching and waiting.

Their timing seemed on point, because as soon as Phoebe sucked in a breath. To say he exploded was an understatement. It scared the inexperienced girl like somebody had thrown a firecracker at her. With a jump that pierced her further onto Rhonda's firm grip, she orgasmed even harder than before, so she didn't exactly mind she was being covered. There wasn't an inch of her face that wasn't painted in his protein frosting. Even Rhonda couldn't resist, as she sucked what was left on top of his head, then let go with a great big *POP*.

They all locked down, stewing in their positions. Rhonda pulled back slicked fingers, strands of the young girl like spider webs of Phoebe's sexual haze. Phoebe sat utterly confused in the afterglow of his afterglow. He stood with his eyes closed, relaxing. Rhonda mocked "We should do this again sometime."

================================

Another loud slam echoed through the halls, as a stomping unibrowed girl made it her business to get into the way of students. "Move it! Step aside, wideload!" Opening another locker, and not finding what she was looking for, she slammed it. As she was about to move on, she saw little miss Rhonda who seemed particularly happy. Helga hoped to spoil that mood, even if slightly. "Hey little miss hoity toity, have you seen my tagalong in a blue sweater, 'bout yey high? Answers to the name Phoebe?"

Rhonda brushed her off. "I barely remember you, Helga. What makes you think I could recall someone that unimportant?"

Helga raised a stink eye, before opening and slamming another locker and walking away. Rhonda watched as more and more of the hall cleared, as she crept towards a particular door.

Opening the janitor's closet with a creak, the animalistic grunting of her boyfriend came clear, as well as the whimpering moans of her classmate. The bodies of Phoebe and him were racked with sweat, both from their impassioned rutting and the enclosed nature of the room. He yanked suddenly on a chain that lead to the abused and bruised throat of the girl as he bucked harder and harder, wrapping his other arm around her midsection.

There was another, sudden grunt. His waist slowing, before reigning kisses all over Phoebe's neck. 

Rhonda smiled as the door yawned shut.


End file.
